Polyphase electricity is often used to distribute electricity of selectable voltage to various loads. For example, three-phase 120/208 volt AC electrical power is often provided to the residences in a neighborhood, wherein a given home is connected to two of the three phases plus a neutral circuit. A circuit breaker panel provides separate buses for each phase, wherein a first circuit breaker provides a protected series connection from one of the 110 VAC buses to a circuit on the premises. A second circuit breaker(s) may be connected to a second phase, also providing 110 VAC to its connected load. A different type of circuit breaker may connect across the two out-of-phase buses to provide 208 VAC to another load. Another residence may be connected in common to one of the phases, with the second phase provided to the residence being the phase that was not connected to the first residence. In a given area, many residences may be provided power by two of the three distributed phases. Ideally the various residence connections are such that the load in each phase, as seen by the grid, is approximately the same, a condition that can be shown to provide a more efficient use of the power provided. In a similar fashion, polyphase electrical power may be provided to buildings and businesses requiring more power than a personal residence. In such an installation a professional electrician may be retained to determine the various load requirements throughout the facility such that the assignment of loads to power buses is approximately balanced. However, equipment may be added to or removed from a circuit, causing a unbalanced condition. Similarly, various loads may be turned on or off during the course of a day, also causing a loss of balance. When the provided power is not balanced amongst all circuits (phases) there will be a net current through the neutral connection, causing a loss of efficiency. In addition, a given circuit will be constructed with a certain maximum design load and a circuit breaker of a slightly less maximum current rating provided in series. In the event that the power demands of a given circuit are in excess of the maximum rating of its associated circuit breaker, the circuit breaker will open the circuit, thus providing a safe condition. However, another circuit may have unneeded (excess) power available at the same time. From time to time a professional electrician may review the load conditions of the building and rebalance the loads. However, the rebalancing process requires that power be removed from the facility, a costly and inconvenient process, therefore owners may sometimes delay rebalancing from when it would first be beneficial. What is needed is an apparatus that can dynamically, selectively connect loads amongst a plurality of available power buses such that the loads in all circuits are balanced and that no individual circuit exceeds the maximum designed power for the circuit. Further, a method is needed for determining the best combination of circuits and loads wherein the apparatus may be controlled in response to the results of the method.